


После освобождения

by Jackycat



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Благодаря верным сообщникам, Риза наконец-то выпускают из Райкерс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После освобождения

Отлично скрыв чувство торжества под видом безразличия и уверенности в себе, Джон Уоррен покидал Райкерс-Айленд, буквально ощущая кожей пристальный взгляд агента ФБР.  
Безусловно, Донелли был опасным противником. Человеком, ведомым подсознательным чутьем. Тем, кто не бросит задуманного, даже если до этого раз за разом натыкается на глухую стену подтверждения невиновности. Ему хватало крупицы подозрения, чтобы продолжать копать.  
«Форменная заноза в заднице!» - мысленно обозвал Джон, даже не взглянув на агента перед тем, как, в сопровождении конвоя, выйти из здания тюрьмы и снова сделаться мистером Ризом.

«При случае надо поблагодарить Картер и подробнее расспросить обо всех подробностях процесса освобождения.» - размышлял Джон, глядя в окно заднего сидения такси. – «Вероятно, ей стоит уделить время уже сегодня вечером. Нет сомнения: Джос сама захочет встретиться. Может, пригласить ее куда-нибудь на ужин?..» 

Риз вновь отстраненно подумал о выводе, к которому пришел уже достаточно давно. Детективу Картер он явно нравился, и даже она: опытный полицейский инспектор, бывший военный оперативник, баба с яйцами, как иногда называют подобных женщин, не смогла скрыть от него свою симпатию. Не смотря на жесткий характер, на то, что не так давно детектив Картер сама с удовольствием захлопнула бы двери камеры за «здоровяком в костюме», теперь, встав на сторону Джона и всячески его покрывая, она рисковала собственной карьерой и свободой.  
Это, однако, было не единственное, что заставило Риза сделать определенные умозаключения. Все чаще в разговоре с Картер, особенно, когда дело не касалось расследований, Джон ощущал знакомые интонации, которые часто слышал у женщин, желающих обратить на себя его внимание. Выразительные взгляды и полуулыбки, доверительные беседы. Даже будучи в Райкерсе… Благо, Донелли не мог видеть выражение сопереживания на ее лице и теплую улыбку, намного более красноречивую, чем сухие слова допроса. 

Захлопнув дверцу такси, чувствуя возрастающее радостное предвкушение, Риз поспешил перейти улицу и скрыться в подъезде дома, где, по данным, которые он сам передал властям, проживал подозреваемый Уоррен. Что касается благодарности главному своему сообщнику, на этот счет у Джона были весьма конкретные планы. 

Конечно, он не сомневался, что за освобождением дела не станет. Не сомневался ни на секунду даже, когда план с поддельным анализом ДНК провалился. Финч отнесся к проблеме более чем серьезно, и его напарнику оставалось лишь угадывать, когда именно с него снимут наручники, либо ждать сигнала к побегу, если уж агент Донелли зацепится еще за что-нибудь и настоит на дальнейшем заключении.  
Впрочем, последнего не случилось, и уверенность в теперешнем намерении относительно своего благодетеля, с чувством которой Риз вбежал по лестнице на нужный этаж дома 713 по 66-й Ист, укреплялась с каждой минутой.  
Едва успев захлопнуть входную дверь квартиры, Джон сгреб Гарольда в объятья, опустив ненужные приветствия. В кольце сильных рук Финч с трудом перевел дыхание частично от волнения и еще от того, что обнимал Джон действительно крепко.  
\- Соскучились, мистер Риз? – проговорил он лукаво, когда получил возможность взглянуть другу в лицо.  
\- Не так сильно, как за Медведем, - насмешливо вернул тот, все еще не выпуская напарника из объятий, - ведь, в отличие от тебя, у него не было возможности доставать меня даже в камере усиленного надзора. А кстати, почему ты не привез его с собой?  
\- Подумал, что у вас еще будет время пообщаться, - Гарольд отвел взгляд, бездумно поправил пальцами ворот пиджака Риза. – Не хотел привлекать лишнего внимания соседей к гостю с таким огромным зверем. Кроме того, я не терплю, когда этот паршивец в самый неподходящий момент запрыгивает на кровать. 

Джон усмехнулся, склонился и нежно поцеловал, посчитав, что последнее высказывание сможет прокомментировать позже, скажем, когда довольный Гарольд удобно устроится у него под боком в той самой кровати, откуда в прошлый раз пришлось прогонять пса, неожиданно решившего составить им компанию.


End file.
